


Tan yo, tan tú (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Poetic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Sasuke, Haku y un beso en medio de la espesura.





	Tan yo, tan tú (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña pieza poética que me quitó el aliento cuando la leí por primera vez, y lo sigue haciendo. Entre Haku y Sasuke. Espero que os guste.
> 
> La original en inglés pertenece a NinjaCat y la podéis encontrar en:
> 
> h t t p s : / / t h e s l e e p m a d n e s s . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 2 4 4 9 . h t m l # c u t i d 1

**Tan yo, tan tú**

****

 

Yemas de los dedos como alas de mariposas.

Mariposas. Palomas. Cosas delicadas e incapaces de causar dolor. Piel de seda, desprovista de la capacidad de sentir dolor; tal vez marcada por sogas sí lo sentiría. Manos sobre cabezas, ahí amarradas, había oído hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Es vagamente similar a esto. La chica —no, no una chica, lo sabe, pero le gustaría pretender que piensa que el chico es una chica por el bien del después— tiene manos como esas. Bonitas, níveas y suaves. Fuertes también, no obstante. Sasuke no está tratando de alejar sus manos, pero tiene la extraña sensación de que le resultaría complicado si quisiera intentarlo.

Trata de concentrarse en otras cosas. El sabor de algo como clavos de olor en labios demasiado sedosos para ser los de un chico, la brisa gélida que sobrevuela su piel en un suspiro y la manera en que el sol se refleja en sus hombros desnudos.

Mas tampoco es eso lo que debería estar captando su atención. Otras cosas. Probablemente no un beso repentino con un extraño chico en un bosque distanciado de casa. Sasuke cree que tal vez debería alejar sus manos de ese chico, empujar esos delicados hombros.

Mas hay una solidez ahí. Una fuerza oculta bajo esa nívea piel, bajo el _kimono_ rosado, presente en dedos largos y ojos oscuros. Y es esa fuerza, más que la belleza —agradable como esta es— lo que arroba sus sentidos y lo arrastra una y otra vez.

En todo esto, tumbado en la hierba con un chico cuyo nombre desconoce, es su fuerza la que Sasuke saborea, la que siente y bebe a través de su piel. Y es más que suficiente.

 

_Fin_

  



End file.
